A. Field of the Invention
This device relates to headgear and specifically headgear folded and unfolded on an individual's head.
B. Prior Art
This device is related to headgear and there are many references in the prior art. An example of one of those devices is Henegan U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,613, which is a hair drying towel turban. The Henegan device is similar to the device in this case, but different in two essential features: the lack of an elastic strap to size the device and the lack of tie straps to secure it to the person's head.